the lost and found girl
by lavenderpetals
Summary: find out yourself!


**The Lost And Found Girl**

it was a cold night the stars looked like a thousand fire flies the breeze was getting colder and colder a man with sunshine blonde hair beautiful sea-blue eyes with three whiskers on each side of his cheek was setting up the tent "finally done!" he wore a black and orange jumpsuit with matching black pants and sandals he was 16 years old he went to the river to get some water when he got there he got the water and was going back out the corner of his eye he saw a hand coming out of the water he thought "what the heck is that?" he dropped the water and grabbed the hand and pulled it, it belonged to a woman about the same age as him she had raven black hair and black colored eyes she wore a lavender colored jacket she wore black pants naruto started to get angry because the woman was wearing an akatsukis cloak he was about to attack her but stop when she spoke "please…please help me get away from…from…" naruto grabbed her by her jacket and yelled "who?" "From…the…akatsuki" "should I really trust her? Ah what the heck!" he put her on his back and started to blush because she was breathing on his neck and she was cuddling on his neck she smelled like lilac, lavender and…blood which caused him to run even faster and he ran to the tent "shadow clone jutsu!" in an instant five of him came "you all go and pack up the tent and destroy every single sign that said that we are here they could be following her" "yosh!" they all said in a union (in the trees not far away) "good hinata is in safe hands I just wish she would make friends with naruto uzumaki he would understand her" he went away (back with naruto) he ran like a leopard he got to the konoha gate very quickly "hey naruto!" "Already back!" "Yeah it was an easy mission oh yeah no time to spare I've got to go! Bye" "hey was it me or did that girl on his back was wearing an akatsukis cloak?" "Nah must have been you!" "Yeah be maybe your right!" they sat back down

**WITH** **NARUTO**

He made it to the hospital "baa-Chan! Baa-Chan! Where are you?" naruto started screaming "what is it naru- what in the world is an akatsuki member doing here!" she took a kunai "whoa baa-Chan just help her she ran away from the akatsuki she's not one of them anymore I can smell the blood coming out of her" "nurses bring a stretcher here NOW!" the stretcher came and took the beat up girl away "I'd say naruto by trusting her your very wise or really stupid!" she ran in the emergency room naruto signed in relief and sat down then in an instant he fell asleep morning came faster "naruto! Did you sleep here all night?" he woke up "huh! Yawn…morning…yawn baa-Chan!" he stood up and stretched his arms "hey! Did you sleep here?" "Yeah I wanted to talk to that girl so can I?" naruto pleaded/asked "(sign)…sure go on ahead shizune is there with her, shes in room 301 and don't make any noise!" "Hey! Keep it down!" screamed a random old man "yeah yeah…" tsunade walked away naruto snickered and walked to the room 301 but stop "don't touch me! Get away from me!" naruto ran in "what's going on here!" "oh…naruto-kun well you see I was trying get her to eat something but she wasn't letting me" "let me shizune-sempai" "sure!" she handed him the tray and went outside "hey!" he went and sat on the bed "so open your wide" she turned away "oh come you got to eat or you'll be in this stupid hospital forever!" naruto joked and pushed the plate in front of her face "no…" "Why not?" "Because I don't trust you or anyone in this place for that matter" "why not?" "**HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO TRUST PEOPLE WHEN YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY THE AKATSUKI WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE! THEN BEING TRAINED BY TRAINED ASSAINS AND HAVE YOUR MEMORY SEAL AND IF YOU DON'T KILL YOU ARE TOTURED FOR THAT!...**(sign…)" the girl looked down and had a tear in her eye that floated to her chin "and I got a demon sealed in me it's not that I'm complaining it's just that people already give me glares for being a member of that stupid akatsuki now they don't trust me to even look at them all I've always wanted was a home, family and friends but that is just a dream it's never coming true…" the girl signed and wiped the tear away "you know I know how hard it is to be alone all my life and be placed with a demon" "but…I know that you've been protected by the hokage and that you have friends while I was tortured, abused ,beaten, battered and bruised and almost killed and alone!" "well I have also been tortured, abused, beaten, battered and bruised but I got my friends by trying did you ever try in your life to make a friend" "ohhh you don't know how hard I've tried to make friends but no one even wanted to look at me they were too afraid to turn me down so they run away they don't know the real me if only they knew…" naruto heard sobbing and sniffing in naruto's eyes was sadness and sorrow not for himself oh no but for the woman before him "if…(sobbed)…only they…(sniff)…knew…the real me!" the woman started to cry even more naruto became nervous with his hands in the air "h-hey please d-don't cry! I'm sorry I made you tell me your problems…" he looked down "I-I'm crying because I'm happy to have someone that understands even though we're not friends…" she wipes away her tears with the edge of her palm "what do you mean we're not friends! We are friends in my book I'm naruto uzumaki the next hokage at your service!" naruto grinned "well it's my honor to be in the presence of the next hokage I'm hinata" hinata giggles naruto blushes she walked to him and gave him a hug naruto was speechless she let go he saw her blushing like a tomato "hey I have an idea why don't I bring all my friends over to meet you and I'll bring some ramen so you don't have to eat the disgusting food in these hospital!" hinata giggled "okay thanks!" "Oh and hinata I like your smile and laugh!" hinata blushed he sprinted off (at Inos flower shop) "Ino! Meet me at the hospital in five minutes with choji and shikamaru!" "Sure but…" she trailed off but never finished because naruto was gone then he went to Inuzuka compound "hey kiba bring shino and meet me at the hospital!" "Sure!" then went to find sakura when he found her "hey sakura-chan! Bring neji, tenten and lee to the hospital!" "Sure…" he then went to ichiraku ramen "hey old-man tenchi two bowls of miso-ramen please" "coming right up!" he gave him the ramen and he was off to the hospital "okay is everyone here" "yeah everyone but neji!" "Sorry everyone I'm late I was at the shrine near my house" "what were you doing at the shrine?" "well you see my baby cousin the eldest daughter of the clans leader was kidnapped when she was little we still haven't found her so I go to shrine so to pray that she is alive and safe most of family has forgotten her, it's become a dark age in the hyuga clan since she was gone for me her mother never smiles just sits in her room or goes to her garden" everyone could see the sorrow in neji's eyes "sad…" trying to change the subject sakura said "what is the reason you called us here naruto?" "Well you see when I was coming back from my delivery mission I found this girl you see she is lonely well I brought you here so you can be her friends!" "Sure!" they all said "let's go!" he sprinted off "baka…" sakura signed they walked to the room

**INSIDE** **ROOM:** **307**

"Here you are hinata two bowls of miso ramen" "thanks!" "come on in guys!" they all came in they all saw a girl with the blanket covering up till her nose "hello" "nice to meet you or half of you" sakura laughed "hey come on she's just shy!" naruto defended her "okay okay! Sorry hi my name is sakura haruno!" "Hello I'm hinata!" "And I'm rock lee the youthful green beast of konoha!" lee yelled everyone's sweat dropped (anime style) "my! lee-san you are an enthusiastic one!" hinata laughed nervously "I'm choji" choji smiled hinata smiled back "hi I'm tenten!" "Hello" "I'm kiba Inuzuka and this is my buddy akamaru!" "ruff ruff" akamaru laid on the bed "that's strange akamaru never this nice to new people" hinata scratched him behind the ear "I'm shino aburame…" shino walked closer to the bed "oh I didn't see you there" shino started to sulk "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" hinata waved her hand in the air "it's okay shino is never noticed!" "o-oh okay…" hinata signed in relief "I'm neji" he looked away hinata watched him with curiosity and thought he seemed familiar shikamaru signed "how troublesome…I'm shikamaru Nara" everyone was shocked "shikamaru your awake?" "What a drag…yeah I'm awake" hinata giggle "and I'm Ino!" "I say you're like a girl version of diedara" "huh who said that?" "Me boneheads!" they all looked on hinatas lap and they saw a silver furred wolf with lavender and lilac colored eyes and six tails "what's that thing?" naruto screamed "hey whisker's I'm not a 'that' my name is kunyabie and I'm hinatas demon in my small version!" "Oh yeah…" "Naruto-kun you did tell them, didn''t you?" "No…" "it's okay listen everyone there are something you need to know first of all the wolf that is in front of you her name is kunyabie she is my demon I was placed with a demon that demon is the six tailed wolf unlike naruto-kun's Kyuubi as in nine-tailed fox we have full control of the power for example kunyabie is here because we a strong bond so I naturally let her out jinchurikis can summon their demons me and kunyabie were taught many things she learned how to be in the living world without chakra or hand signs naruto-kun you can use the summoning technique correct?" "Yeah!" "okay use the summoning jutsu and think of a red fox with nine tails" "okay!" he bit his thumb and did some hand signs and then slammed his hand on the floor "summoning jutsu!" there was a poof of smoke and then in front of them was a fox with nine tails "yo what do you want kit!" "Kyuubi-kun!" "Kunyabie-Chan what are you doing here?" "Didn't you hear what happened my vessel hina-chan got attacked and your vessel here saved her? What were you doing? Sleeping!" "Umm…well…err I was…" "You were sleeping weren't you?" Kyuubi ran away "ahhhhh!" "Get back here you!" "Never!" "Kunyabie that's enough!" "Fine! Party-pooper" she started walking back to the bed and jumped on "second of all I am from the akatsuki but there is no reason to be scared because I ran away from them I hated the way they kill people and if you ask no I have never killed anyone" "then why did you join them?" sakura yelled "if I were you I wouldn't yell at the third best person of the akatsuki" kunyabie threaten hinata looked up and saw the hatred in sakuras eyes "don't look at me like that!" she got up and ran till the door but was stopped she looked back and saw naruto holding her shoulder "it's okay…" he said he gripped tighter she nodded "sakura-chan that was not nice you should know shes sensitive!" "I'm sorry hinata" hinata lied back down on the her bed "it's okay let me continue I never joined the akatsuki they kidnapped me when I was little third of all if any of you confronts tobi never fight him and even if you get the upper hand never go after him because tobi is not he says he is and I plan on killing him myself for what he did to me, my friend and everything that I'm going through I'm telling you again never go after tobi!" they all could fell the killer intent coming from hinata they could tell that she was not kidding or anything they backed up with sweats (not anime style) "hina-chan calm down or your transformation will take over" "I just can't take it! I hate him so much!" she touched the side table next to her and it broke in half then claws became to come out of her fingers tips "henge!" kunyabie turned into a human with silver hair and a silver jacket and black pants then she ran to hinatas and slapped her twice then hinatas claws disappeared they all could see the a tear was in her eyes "sorry…kunyabie-Chan my rage took over me" "it's alright hina-chan but explain it to your friends here" "explain what why I hate tobi's gut!" kunyabie chuckled "yeah pretty much!" kunyabie smiled "well everyone you see tobi is the one that kidnapped me it was his plan to kidnap me and he had something to do with uhicha sasuke-san's pain and the pain of your childhood naruto-kun and he is going to pay for what he's done!" "so you want revenge…" naruto looked down "no naruto-kun I don't revenge I want to save the land of fire and everyone from the akatsuki if tobi dies then the akatsuki dies they really are not evil but the influence of tobi got them even more bad but after they will be free there won't be a leader for the akatsuki so it will stop I insure you but…the way he stupidly ruined the life's of a lot of people…oh! Speaking of the akatsuki you people do have an alliance with suna right?" "Yeah why?" "You will see, naruto-kun Kyuubi hold on to me!" kunyabie turned back into a wolf and jumped on hinatas shoulder hinata did some hand signs "teleportation jutsu" then there was a poof a smoke they were still there but there was burger in hinatas hand "ops wrong hand signs" hinata laughed nervously she did the RIGHT "teleportation jutsu!" there was yet another poof of smoke and they were gone "whoa that's one jutsu!" "Hump I wanted to learn that burger jutsu" "choji you slob…" ino signed they all walked out

**WITH** **NARUTO** **AND** **HINATA**

There was poof in the hall "hey hinata what are we doing in the hokage?" "I need to talk to her…" hinata started walking and soon they were in front "hey shizune-senpai! We want to see baa-Chan!" naruto grinned "oh hello naruto-kun" "hello and sorry I was rude to you earlier I was a little cranky in the morning" "it's okay!" shizune smiled "can we go in?" "Sure go right in!" they both walked in the room "hey granny!" "Naruto stop calling granny!" "Why should I?" "Because I said so!" "You're like my grandma!" naruto grinned "why you!" "Okay before lady hokage kills naruto-kun we have new and important things than him calling you baa-Chan lady hokage" "what are you doing here?" "Lady Hokage I'm here to tell you how to strengthen your alliance with suna" "how?" "As a former member of the akatsuki I know the all event that will happen first I would like to enroll in your ninja list but I have 2 or 3 requests" "what are they?" "One is that I want to start off at as genin or any level and I want to be in naruto-kuns squad because I know how to control his powers from transforming and I want to be told on the information early if mission that has to be related to the akatsuki and demons or sasuke-san any of them even if it has no tails I promised my sensei I would help the village of konoha" "who is your sensei?" "Itachi uhicha-sama" hinata said seriously "what you said you were running away from the akatsuki!" "I did but I never said I was running away from itachi it was because of him I survived he saved me from those life taking murderers he help me escape and I want to help him get his sweet brother back he entrusted me with his past and to clear his name of everything that happened" "but at the chunin exams he came to kidnap me!" "no he didn't…" hinata said calmly "he came to see sasuke-san's fight but you got in the way I also came but I watched all of the fights and other things from afar I wanted to help but was too weak to help I was only 13 so what do you think?" "I agree to you condition they seem reasonable but tell me how strong are you?" "I am the third best labeled in the akatsuki right behind tobi and the leader of the akatsuki I am at the equal strength level of itachi-sensei" "what that means that your stronger than me!" he said surprised "well yes I can control my powers with a little from me you can come to being my equal and if you train constantly you will surpass me and don't think I'm giving you any suggestions" she pointed at naruto he laughed while rubbing the back of his head "well could you teach me to control Kyuubi here!" "Sure but after we are done with our mission!" "What mission?" "Look I know you are friends with the kazekage garra no sabaku and you probably don't want to hear this but the akatsukis are planning to capture garra-san and extract his demons chakra that will possibly…" "That will probably kill garra we need to go to suna and save him" "why do you need our help?" "Because facing 4 or more akatsuki members at once is fools talk and saving the kazekage will help strength your alliance with suna so what do you say?" "I say I like you girl you found a way to help yourself and us I like your condition I will also send rock lee, tenten, neji hyuga maito gai, naruto, sakura, kakashi and you meet them at the gate in one hour" "hai!" they walked out of the room "so what do we do now?" "You said your memories are sealed right?" "Sadly yes" "well you see one of my sensei's is good at releasing thing maybe she can help you!" "Maybe…won't hurt to give it a try" in minutes they were at a small house they knocked on the door "who's there?" they heard a sweet soft voice say "Kurenai-sensei It's me I need your help" the door opened and they saw a woman with wavy black hair with red eyes and red lips she was wearing a short dress with white strips from each side and wearing black ninja sandals "moshi-moshi naruto!" she said cheerfully "hi kurenai-sensei!" naruto replied "who's this?" "oh this is hinata well I found her on my mission so I was wondering you could help me you see hinata here got her memories seal when she was little I was wondering if you release them!" naruto grinned "sure come in!" "Thanks!" "Thank you ma'am!" "It's okay and please call me kurenai!" "Sure kurenai-san" they all went in the living room "come sit" they sat down kurenai had two fingers on her forehead and with the other hand she made a release sign and said "release!" "Aahhhhhahahahahah!" hinata fell to the floor "hinata!" hinata got up "etetete!" she rubbed her forehead and started healing her forehead "sorry well you see you have something else sealed in your mind other than your memory you would need a master seals-men to release them" "oh…well!" hinata got up and dusted off the pretend dirty off her clothes "all we have to do is wait and find a seals men who can help me!" she walked over to kurenai and held her hand out and shook hands with her "it was nice to meet kurenai-sensei I hope to see on some missions!" "It was also nice to meet you hinata" they walked out of the house

**WITH** **SAKURA** **AND** **THE** **REST** **AT** **THE** **GATE:**

"Are we all ready for our mission? Which apparently lady hokage did not tell me about?" "Wait a little more naruto and hinata have to come!" "Huh? Whose this lovely youthful flower named hinata?" "Oh you see shes our new villager, friend and ninja!" sakura said excitedly, in the distance they saw dust they heard feet running the flying dust came to them and stopped the dust cleared they saw two figures in the same pose with one arm stretched forward and one behind their head and feet ground "ha! I win!" they said in union "no you didn't I did" they said in union they smiled and started cracking up they grabbed their sides "okay the person who wins a game of rock paper scissors wins!" "You're so on!" "Rock paper scissors shoot!" hinata had a paper and naruto had a rock "awww man" he lowered himself "I win yahoo" hinata jumped in the air she looked naruto right in the eyes with a bored look he started to blush she put a finger on his forehead pushed it a little and smiled a kind smile with her eyes closed and her head tilted a little with a small blush on her face naruto also grinned they saw the amused looks they got from the others and looked away "kit that was pathetic you lost to a girl!" the Kyuubi laughed "look who's talking you lost every single race we did!" kunyabie laughed "hey hinata!" "Yes?" "How do kunyabie and Kyuubi know each other?" "It's easy their best friends and well mates!" "Ohhh I didn't know that!" Kyuubi blushed but that went unnoticed because he was already red because of his fur they saw sakura wave "hey naruto! Hinata!" "Hey sakura-chan" "hello sakura-san!" "So what were you doing?" sakura smirked they blushed "we weren't doing anything!" they said/screamed in union "okay okay!" "So this is the youthful flower named hinata!" "If you say youthful one more time I will pull out those eye-brows you bushy-browed freak!" "So hinata what is our mission?" kakashi-sensei asked "oh you must be the copy ninja kakashi my sensei told you're the second most perverted person in this whole village and I should burn you book!" hinata could hear laughter she looked back she saw tenten, naruto, lee and sakura were cracking up and neji had a smirk on his face because kakashi was hugging his book with wide-eye in horror he screamed/stammered "s-s-stay a-away from me and m-my b-b-book" "hey! Hey! Calm down I won't burn it" kakashi signed in relief "…yet" she smirked "he he hina-hime being evil as always!" they turned to the voice in the trees they saw itachi with a kind smile "ITACHI!" "Ohiyo! Nii-sama! You know you should be less surprising you scared my friends!" "Huh! Friends? Oh I'm so proud of you! You made friends!" he jumped off the branch and walk towards hinata but sakura got in the way "listen you stay away from my village and my friends! Got it?" "Got it! But what about my own sister?" he said still smiled with his eyes closed this time they stood shocked they turned their eyes from hinata to itachi who were both smirking "what are you talking about?" "I'm hinatas legal guardian I send her here to be safe and to stay alive" they were shocked "Nii-sama's clone! Why are you here anyway?" hinata had her hands on her hip "oh yes! Hina-hime boss wanted me to see if you were alright and give you this!" he handed her a box "what's this?" "He knows you in rolled in their ninja list so this is ninja gear and locations to their hid out" hinata pouted "Nii-san's clone! Were you spying on me?" hinata asked suspiciously "w-w-well you s-see the boss was worried about you and sent me! Sorry!" "It's okay for you but tell Nii-san that the next I see him I will kick his butt!" "O-o-okay!" "Okay one more thing are they still after me?" "Yes they are, keep safe and naruto!" naruto looked up "huh?" "If you do any to my sister I won't forgive you and I'll come after you and kill you!" "If that's so I will protect him you hear me!" "Yeah yeah" he jumped back in the tree "oh and boss says you need to stay away from the 'h' family got it?" "Got it got it and tell him I want a rematch when I meet him!" itachis clone chuckled and poof he was gone "hey hinata why is nice to you?" hinata turned towards him "Naruto think about if you had a little brother and lost him and were given a chance to have a little sister would you take it?" "Yeah If I would have that chance I would take it!" "Well I'm itachi-nii-san's little sister figure!" "Okay enough of this hinata-san do you know our mission?" "Why yes I do I am the reason this mission is being done now we have to go suna and save the kazekage from the akatsuki and to destroy their base got it!" "Hai!" "This is the first time I listen to a genin!" said kakashi "well excuse me but this genin is at itachi uhicha's level and could beat you in no-time!" "Hot tempered aren't we!" "Well you see I hate being called weak pathetic and useless I was even called that when I was in the akatsuki because whenever I sparred I tied with itachi-nii-san they would beat me so I could get stronger" hinata signed and looked up (she was looking down to make it look dramatic) she saw lee and gai crying a waterfall with an upside down V shaped mouth she could saw the sorrow in naruto's eyes and kakashi and sakura had a look of sorry in their eyes "gomen" "it's okay! I'm sorry I sometimes overreact" "you are very youthful person hinata-san!" "That's it!" kunyabie jumped at him but was stop in mid air she looked back and saw hinata grabbing her by her fur "kunyabie enough!" she looked down in shame "gomen" "it's okay! Come on we better get moving!" they started to walk hinata was in the front of all of them "I didn't know you were kept as a pet!" Kyuubi laughed "that's not funny Kyuubi hina-chan saved my life she even almost gave up hers!" "How?" Kyuubi asked everyone got interested and listened except hinata she was in front "The akatsukis wanted to extract my chakra but hinata told 'wait please seal her in me please don't let her die I want to help please let me help…' she was only 13 they soon agreed at her choice I remember that until now I still thank her so in order to thank her I never leave her side" they all smiled warmly at her 'well well shes even more brave then I thought I'm started to like her even more' naruto smiled then heard hinata say "ugh! I hate walking its soo slow why do we have to walk why don't you use a transportation jutsu?" "We would but we don't know one" "I well I know one! Everyone hold onto me or each other that are connected to me!" naruto grabbed onto her shoulder sakura grabbed onto her other shoulder she smiled lee grabbed onto sakuras shoulder kakashi grabbed naruto's shoulder gai grabbed lees shoulder neji grabbed tenten who grabbed kakashis shoulder hinata did some hand signs and there was a poof of smoke they were still there when smoke cleared hinata had a burger in her hand "not again!" she slapped herself she did the hand signs again there was poof of smoke and they were gone they arrived outside the suna gate "wow fast!" hinata chuckled "come on we have to hurry!" they walked in suna and saw temari with a hawk on her shoulder "moshi-moshi temari!" "Huh? Naruto? What are you doing here?" he ran to the girl with four blonde pony tails and green eyes and she wore a black pant and shirt "Temari wheres garra? Is he okay?" He ran to her she hands in the air "naruto! First tell me what's going on?" "well you see hinata here was from the akatsuki and she-" he never got to finish his sentence because temari was about to attack hinata when she screamed "where is my little brother!" she reached for her fan and couldn't find it she looked around and couldn't find it when she looked at hinata and was shocked hinata was holding her fan examining it with a bored expression she looked at temari with a smile "you know temari-san your wind element is very good and with these mini fans you could do so much better" hinata threw her two small fans "but…" temari looked up from the fans to see hinata right in front of her ear and she whispered "my water element is better" temari looked down and saw that her feet were covered with ice hinata backed away and smiled again "let's start again hi I'm hinata and you are temari no sabaku correct?" "Y-yes!" hinata defrosted the ice and they shook hand "now just let me change into my combat gear my nii-san got me!" hinata was about to leave when…"excuse me!" they all turned around except hinata and saw chiyo "lady chiyo!" "Temari I will asset these ninjas and find the kazekage!" "Wait a minute! What do yo-?" "Let her come!" they turned to hinata "what? Hinata are you crazy!" "Kunyabie do you not know what that woman wants do you not trust my judgment!" kunyabie back away a little "n-no!" "I know what she wants and will let her help but if it gets too dangerous kunyabie you will transform and take her back got it! Temari! Take sakura to anyone that got hurt in the battle and she will heal them" she gave sakura a map "when you're done you'll have to come to us no matter what!" hinata walked away without another word after 4 minutes Kyuubi said "shes scary sometimes!" "Yeah it's like she knows all that everyone's going there" "that's because I do know what they're going through naruto-kun" he blushed from her hot breathe on his neck he turned around and saw hinata was wearing tight black leather pant (not shiny) a tight sleeveless lavender jacket with a hood with one of those ninja pouches on her leg with noiseless boots (not shiny) her hair was in a phony-tail but two large strands of hair were left out with the original bangs hanging "whoa that was fast!" "Why thank you!" "Hinata how do you know what they going through?" "I know the loneliness, hurt, regret, longing for someone; guilt and helplessness people go through more personally than you know!" she looked away with sorrowful eyes "sign okay let's get started with the mission" "yosh let go!" they started running fast to the location when they reached there they remove the stone in front of the cave when they walked inside they saw a man with short red hair no eye brows thick black eye liner with hazel green and a love tattoo on top of his left eye in some sort of bubble he looked like he was hurting because lightening was coming out of his body "well well what do we have here the traitor hime and her sorry excuse for a wolf oooo and what do we have here? New play toys!" hinata went after him in intense speed and hit him in the head "keep your mouth shut and use your brain for once!" diedara stood back up again without a scratch "ah ah hina-hime you have another enemy!" from the shadows came out a figure of a man with short black hair sticking out at the back with two scars from his nose with pitch black eye "welcome hime!" he said darkly "It-itachi-nii-san!" she back away a little "come hinata fight me with all you got!" she looked in his eyes and saw that his eyes were lifeless "makeyo sharingan!" hinata was caught off guard and was put under his genjutsu "aahhhhhahahahahah!" she fell over and blacked out

**IN** **HINATAS** **MIND**

there she stood in the middle with her friends all strapped to the wall they were cut in two pieces blood all over she stared at naruto this is what horrified her most naruto was in one piece but had anger In his eyes he shouted "you're the reason the akatsuki killed my friends you are a living nightmare you say you are strong but really your useless worthless and pathetic you should just die!" hinata fell on her knees "he's right I should die but before I die I must kill tobi!" she made a seal sign and shouted "release!"

**Out of her mind**

She returned and saw sakura and chiyo almost defeating a man with short red an akatsukis cloak with he was fighting with two large puppets she looked and saw kakashi fighting diedara, lee and gai fight a small man with a puppet like poisoned tail she turned back to itachi and saw a menacing smirk "tobi! Release my brother now!" "Why should I it's more fun for you to fight your own favorite brother!" "I will fight if I have to!" hinata flew up and made a dog, ram and dragon signs and cried "seiton: water dragon!" then a giant dragon appeared and launched at itachi who simply dodged it but what he didn't anticipate was that hinata came from behind him and kicked him to the ground she look at garra she saw naruto, neji and tenten were desperately trying to break the bubble she looked back at itachi "well hina-hime it's been fun and all but I think it's time to go" in a simple shushin he disappeared hinata fell on her knee a few tears fell to the dry ground her back slumped forward her hand curled into a fist and smashed it into the ground she cried harder and kept repeating "no, no, no!" she finally let out a full blown screamed her scream was so high pitched and filled with chakra that it caused the bubbled to shattered and shocked everyone that were around hinata and before looked at her with grief and sorrow sakura ran to him and checked his pulse "everyone he's losing his breathing!" "WHAT! No one is dying with me around!" hinata picked up garra and grabbed chiyo and ran (outside the suna village) "okay I have a jutsu that can save him" "if you can do it I will not have someone or anyone dying not now not ever!" chiyo put both hands on his chest and started to heal then all of konoha ninjas arrived "what is happening?" "Lady Chiyo is healing garra" "what how!" "I'm giving my life to him but…my chakra is not enough" hinata stood up "when I said no one is going to die I meant it!" hinata did some hand signs "light style: regaining life!" she pushed her hand that had started glowing white three time on garras chest (she pushed chiyos hand away) he started coughing he sat up he started breathing heavily "hinata! What did you do?" hinata signed in relief "you see you guy there are five element right?" "Yeah…" they murmured "you see that element light was given to me when I went to a ruin with my darkness element so I created my own jutsus with the combination of my medical techniques and taijutsus and genjutsu I made that technique with my medical techniques and that screamed that shattered that bubble my darkness element and they were used thousands of years ago but were lost, darkness reacts to my pain or sadness so it's easy to control darkness as you know only brings pain and destruction and my light element only heals and regains life" "then why didn't you use it earlier?" "Because it causes me to-" just then hinata fell forward but fortunely naruto caught her "what happened to her kunyabie?" "Shes just tired because light element needs happy and strong willed moments but because there were next to none of them in her life she doesn't have full control on that one element" "naruto I want to thank this girl for saving so here!" garra handed sakura a book of sealing "this may help her" "yeah this will defiantly help her!" they said goodbyes and went off a good distance away naruto felt his jacket getting wet he turned and saw hinata crying "hey guys come here…" he whispered they all came close they heard her whisper "nii-san please don't go please come back…"

**IN** **HINATAS** **MIND**

she was in her small 5 years old form she wore a small lavender kimono very short hair with two large patches hanging in front she was running like her life depended on it there she saw a figure that seemed somewhat familiar and somewhat unfamiliar at the same time "ano ne-" then a pain shoot on her forehead she started screaming and started breathing heavily she looked down and saw there was black goo covering over her the goo was up till her nose when she saw makeyo sharingan they closed and she heard a menacing laugh because of the shock hinata woke up and saw everyone staring at her intently "w-what? W-why is everyone looking at me?" "You were crying" she looked up and saw naruto had a look of worry on his face "wha-what?" "You were screaming and choking, sweating and crying are you alright?" "I think maybe I just got a glimpse of my past!" hinata jumped on her feet she suddenly felt a headache "now I know what's wrong! By every passing day the stronger I get the more this seal weaken and the more it weakens the more it shocks me some day it will shock me so much it may even…destroy my brain" they all stood there shocked at what they heard about the great threat to their friend "but if there was someone from the hyuga clan that has a great amount of chakra then they do the seal release with three other people the only problem is I don't know the seal!" "Hinata!" she turned to sakura and saw she was holding a book of sealing "the kazekage gave you this as a gift for helping him!" she handed hinata the book she looked inside she flipped some pages and found the thing that she need the most her eyes lit up she jumps in joy she tackled someone to the ground she opened her eye and found out she was staring in ocean blue she thought 'beautiful!' realizing what she was doing she jumped up and tried not to make eye contact "umm…err…I…umm…I'm sorry…umm let get going already!" hinata ran with a face as red as a tomato they all turned their eyes which were filled with amusement to naruto who was as worse as hinata got up and ran just as fast

**Time skip:** they finally made it to konoha they all were tired "come on guy lets go to the hyuga compound!" "Sure sure but we got to rest first!" "Okay! We all go the compound rest there and then get to the seal!" they all nodded at that idea when they got there they sat in the living room that was when they all heard a crash they all rushed to the dojo they slid the door open what they saw mortified them there was the hyuga heiress hanabi on the floor on her knees with the hyuga leader hyuga hiashi with a calm face then he came for a kick but was stopped by hinatas hand in the way "what kind of father are you? Huh!" he looked at her shocked "you beat your own daughter for what?" hiashi was still shocked at who was in front of him "power? Just because she's the heiress or whatever that doesn't mean you should beat her to get powerful! Beating you're child never gets you anywhere!" "Hinata! Is that you?" hinata was shocked "How do you know my name?" "You don't remember your own father?" he looked even more shocked "I don't remember my own father because I lost my memory!" she stood up leaving hanabi "but I need help and I think I can trust you so what do you say?" she smiled warmly and extended her arm "yes I will help you!" they shook hands and they let go and hinata turned to hanabi "what do you say little one care to help me?" "Sure!" she said happily "and I will asset you too!" they all turned to the door and saw that there was a ditto copy of hinata but she was a little taller she wore a black kimono with lavender lilac on it and she had no bang "Hitomi! What are you doing here?" he asks "hiashi-kun I want to help this girl she maybe our daughter her hair is the exactly like hers but its longer maybe she is her if not we should feel good that we helped her right?" hiashi smiled and said "you're right!" "Alright let's quit this dramatic scene and let's go!" they laughed and shouted "yeah!" they ran to the hyuga secret sanctuary they drew a large circle with a cross intersecting in it and small two foot shaped shape in the middle where hinata stood on one foot with Hiashi, hanabi, Hitomi and neji at each side of the circle with everyone in the side lines (as in naruto, sakura, kakashi, tsunade, lee, tenten, gai, kiba, shino, kurenai, ino, shikamaru, choji and asuma ) hinata lifted her two arms in a straight from nowhere she strings water into a sphere that circulated her making herself shine the four hyugas "dragon!" they made a dragon sign "rat!" they made a rat sign "dog!" they made a dog sign "light element: memory regain!" hinata made a large circle shape with no inside the circle started to show a video everyone watched intently there was a little six year old girl just like one in hinatas dream came running to a boy that looked like a little older than her she ran to him and hugged him while crying "n-neji-n-nii-san! I fell and got a boo-boo!" the short hair big lavender eyed girl started crying in her cousin's arms the hyuga put a hand on her hair "it's okay hinata-san! Let's take you to your okaa-san!" he gave her a piggy back ride to the hyuga compound and to the room of the hyuga leader and his wife they opened the door and walked in and they saw Hitomi with little hanabi sleeping in her arms "mommy I got a boo-boo!" she took her in her arms and settled hanabi in her bed and put some special super healing ointment on her bruise "there you go sweetheart all done!" Hitomi smiled then hanabi started crying hinata crawled to her and asked "hey hanabi-Chan you okay?" Hitomi reached for but hinata stopped her "mommy can I make her stop crying?" hinata asked with a smile "sure!" Hitomi handed hanabi to hinata, hinata rocked her gently and hummed a soothing tune which made hanabi stop crying and opened her eyes and started laughing the projector changed and quickly showed pictures of hinatas families and at the very end there was a picture of 6 years old naruto smiling a true wide smile "anosa why is a picture of me?" hinata blushed "oh oh no reason" she frantically said in the air then the projector changed to a scene where a 11 year old hinata was running from a boy with short black spikey hair with jade green eyes he wore a yellow T-shirt with green shorts they were smiling and laughing as they played tag then in front of hinata came diedara hinata backed up a little "w-what are you d-doing here?" diedara smiled wickedly "well, well, well hina-hime has a new friend and my new play toy!" he ran with a kunai to the boy and hit something as he heard flesh being sliced and blood splattered on the ground he smirked and he opened his eyes and they widened from shock and surprise at what he was seeing hinata had caught his kunai in her hand but it caused a lot of blood to fall to the ground but hinata did not flinch or wince "don't touch him or you won't see the next sunset!" diedara chuckled "ohhh and what are you going to do?" hinata did some signs and said "this! Light element: memory erasing jutsu!" there was a bright flash and diedara was fell unconscious hinata walked to the boy who was still on the ground shaking like a leaf she gave him a hand to stand up and smiled kindly but he slapped it away "izumo-kun? What's wrong?" he stood up and shouted "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE A WITCH! I FELT PITY ON YOU AND BEFRIENDED YOU BUT TURNS OUT I WAS WRONG ON DOING SO GO AND DIE IN A DITCH!" he ran away and left hinata her shoulders slumped and started to shake as well as her lips, it started to rain hinata looked up and her tears mixed with the rain hinata laid on the grass in the rain she got soaked the rain kept going on and on but it did not hit her anymore she opened her black soulless eyes and sees itachi with an umbrella "hina-hime what are you doing here in the rain and what happened to izumo?" he asked as he sat down on the grass "oh diedara came when and tried to kill him I save his butt and just because of my new light and dark element he called me a monster and a witch and I should die then he ran away!" hinata started sobbing again itachi looked at her with sympathy and hugged her "ssshhh its okay I'm here what he said is not true you are a very sweet girl remember what konan-san said 'the only monster is the one that kills without a reason and only for joy anything that doesn't kill without a reason and has a reason is not a monster' and you're the very example you've never hurt anyone without a reason right?" hinata nodded "r-right!" itachi smiled "hinata one day you will find people who understand you until then you have to stick for me!" itachi looked hinata in hopes of a happy smile but got nothing hinata got up and itachi did the same and they walked away the projector showed pictures of hinata beaten, bruised, bloody, being chased by mobs, hit by rocks, bullied, training, itachi bandaging her, her crying and suddenly the projector disappeared they looked at hinatas spot but saw that she was gone they all separated and looked everywhere but couldn't find her they all separated again and searched all konoha naruto went to the academy and heard crying he went to the source and found hinata sitting on his favorite swing her lavender eyes were puffy and red "so how long are you planning to stay like that?" hinata was startled but didn't show it she looked at naruto and smiled a cheerful smiled "o-oh naruto-kun what are you doing here?" naruto got really angry "DON'T!" hinata looked at him confused "'don't' what?" naruto walked to her "don't make that fake smiled I know you're not happy you're crying for petes sake! So tell me what's wrong?" hinata signed "my past always makes me cry! Okay, all the torture I had to face alone! You had friends when you were in the academy or so but I didn't, remembering it is worse than being going through it at least when I'm going through it I can do something but when I remember it I feel helpless, like I'm being blocked from helping myself because of being alone all my life except having itachi I promised myself that I wouldn't be too hopeful in finding love and friendship but the minute I saw you I just had to be your friend" hinata sobbed again naruto felt his heart break he sat on the swing with her he hugged her "hey hey look at me, look at me!" he put his hand on her chin and made her look up her eyes looked as innocent and sweet "hinata forget the horrible things in the past and look at the present and the future look at me I tried to forget my past but I didn't I just looked forward to the future not the past so be happy you got your family and some good friends" hinata stops crying "y-yeah y-you're right!" hinata stood up but fell naruto stood up and he took hinata on his back and carried her "n-naruto is it okay for me to ride on your back?" naruto looked back and said "sure! Saving the kazekage, teleporting us! , that seal is too much stress on the body so just rest" "o…k…" he looked back and saw hinata was asleep 'she looks peaceful when she sleeps' they soon reached the compound they went to the living room "WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY IS HINATA ON YOU'RE BACK!" naruto was corned "hey! What's all this shouting!" they all saw hinata getting off of naruto "I was trying to sleep; when all this noise woke me up!" everyone even hinatas family chuckled nervously "we thought something bad happened to you!" hinata playfully glared at them "I dreaming about marrying-" hinata looked from the corner of her eye and saw naruto looking at her curiously "never mind! Well I forget to tell you please do not tell anyone of my presence here if the akatsuki knew that I was here and that I know of my family they would kill you all so in the mean time I want the hokage to make sure that every jonin, genin, chunin and ambu are on their guard and all the hyugas especially on their guard they could be attacked any day so I suggest otou-san for you to prepare hanabi, keep mother with you, keep neji from overstressing himself with training and to ignore the elders protests okay!" then a ambu came "lady-hokage! The spy squad found the information you wanted and the new recruits are here!" "Good and now you may leave!" there was a poof of smoke and he disappeared "Naruto, Sakura! Hinata! Come to my office at once!" she disappeared in a phoof of smoke hinata yawned and stretched she turned to her mother and father "okaa-san and otou-san I'll be back for dinner 'kay!" she hugged both of them together and ruffled hanabi's hair "hey!" hinata shrugged "sorry never had the chance of doing that to anyone, never had a little sister!" she turned to naruto and sakura who smirked back at her "let's go!" they disappeared in a phoof of smoke "it sure is great having her here!" hiashi nodded and saw Hitomi smiling "good to see you smile again!" Hitomi turned to him "thank you!" they walked away

**WITH** **HINATA** **AND** **THE** **OTHERS**

"naruto, hinata, sakura you should know by now that before I tell you much, you have to know before you got hinata here I had a new recruit for you but tried to put him in on a different squad but the council members said he had to be on a team with you so you could be controlled in your state! So come in sai!" then a guy with short black hair with tight black pants with a black shirt/jacket with a small bag on his back the shirt showed a lot of his stomach "OI! ITS YOU!" naruto pointed at sai "why! Hello naruto uzumaki-kun!" he smiled a fake honest smile "how do you know him?" naruto calmed down enough to tell them "when I was meeting shikamaru and choji he attacked me and when we were kunai to sword he smiled that stupid smile and then disappeared!" "Hello naruto-kun! Sakura-san! And hinata-san!" he bowed formally "hello!" both said in union "hello hinata-san and sakura-san" they turned to tsunade "is there anything else?" "Why yes there is!" the door opened again and in came a man with short brown spikey hair that were restrained by his head band he wore a green jonin and blue pant with blue ninja sandal "konichiya everyone" he bowed they bowed back "everyone this is yamato he is an ambu kakashi is on a mission right now so he will be going on your recent missions and that is to retrieve uchiha sasuke!" hinata, naruto and sakura smiled "really!" tsunade nodded "really!" she pushed a file in front of them "this is file which contain all information you will see it tomorrow" "ohhh Hey gaki!" they turned in and saw the legendary sannin jariaya sitting on the window frame "ero-sennin/jariaya/jariaya-sama!" he grinned "what's up" "what are you doing here ero-sennin!" "Shut up gaki! Stop calling me 'ero-sennin'" he looked at everyone and then his eyes landed on hinata he had a perverted look on his face "who's that gaki!" he pointed at hinata naruto saw the perverted look and blocked hinata from his view "ohhh so shes your girlfriend gaki! I never knew! She is pretty and has a great-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was hit in the face that sent him flying into five buildings and to the konoha gate "whoa!" was what everyone could say the dust cleared and revealed hinata with a tick mark on her head "I hate perverts!" she turned to naruto "I like the name 'ero-sennin' it suits him" then she turned to the hokage "is that all lady-hokage?" tsunade nodded "yes that is all!" they went everyone went their separate ways except naruto and hinata, hinata turned to naruto and said "well naruto-kun I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and join me in an almost frightening first dinner in a almost 13 year with my family?" naruto's eye lit up and he nodded immediately "sure!" hinata hugged naruto "thanks that means a lot!" hinata and naruto blush a great 9 shades of pinks to red they separated from each other as they ran hand in hand unconsciously but they liked the warmth so did not realize they made it to the hyuga compound and to the dining hall they heard hanabi and Hitomi giggle and saw hiashi and neji glare at naruto they looked at them confused with a puzzled tilted face Hitomi shyly pointed at to their hands they looked and saw that they were still holding each other's hands they quickly pulled it back and blushed 20 different colored shades of red-pink Hitomi and hanabi giggled again naruto and hinata sat down and started eating with only Hitomi, hanabi, neji and hiashi sitting at the dining table of the hyuga compound they sat down and ate and shared laughing moments where naruto, hinata or the other hyugas members would share some funny jokes or missions 'so this is how families eats dinner this feels great!' both hinata and naruto thought as the smiled but hinatas smile turned into a frown and signed everyone stopped laughing and looked at her with a confused look as she sways her left hand in the air and then a black panther on water came in as she bowed hinata left her seat and knelt and scratched the panther behind the ear as she purred "lady hinata I have a message from my master!" she lifted her chin and found a scroll, hinata took it and unwrapped it and started reading

"Dear hina-hime

I write this letter to you so you would know that I'm okay now tobi let the jutsu go so that he could regain his chakra this gave me enough time to write this as of right now I'll be living in a cell but I'll manage and I don't know how they found out but they found out that I was helping you out in escaping from them I wish you all the luck and I wanted to ask a favor you have to save sasuke and if you would go to the uchiha compound and go and get a bag from the heir of the uchiha room and look under the floor boards you will find a wore-out brown bag please! Give it to him so he will know that I love him take care, train but don't overdo it

p.s tell everyone I said hi and tell narutoI'll kill him if did anything to you :D

Love itachi

Hinata slammed her fist on the wall as she thought about the letter that she read in her mind, alarmed by what she was doing naruto stood up and went to comfort he put one arm over her shoulder and a hand on her other shoulder and said soothing words hinata turned to the panther "anything else mitsuki?" she nodded and took a necklace and gave it to her "itachi-sama said that this is the same necklace that the fifth hokage gave narrator-san but itachi-sama gave it to you and made it himself so you would be under control so that you could not go on a rampage all over this village" hinata fell to the ground (anime style) "oh come on! I-I don't get that angry I can control my anger only when someone that is close to me gets hurt or when people make fun of me!" she whined, the black panther laughed "lady hinata it was not me who said that it was your brother so argue with him!" the panther said as she stopped laughing "mitsuki how many times have I told you to just call me hinata okay!" the panther laughed "sure hinata! Take care!" as she bowed once more and climbed the window frame "oh and I don't forget to tell him I'll him get him out of this mess!" she nodded and poofed away "actually what was written in that letter?" hinatas father asked "well you see itachi from the akatsuki was the only one that took care of me and he took care of me he somewhat adopted me and he helped me escape from the akatsukis never in my childhood life that I could remember then had anyone been that nice to me somehow tobi, nagato and pein found out and are k-keeping h-him in a c-cell this is all my fault!" hinata slumped her shoulders and signed "okaa-san can I get some room to sleep" Hitomi smiled and nodded and she stood up as did hinata she bowed and said "thank you for the food, sorry for the trouble and good night!" hinata stood up and walked with Hitomi hiashi, hanabi and neji smiled sadly at hinata retreating form as they could not see Hitomi or hinata hiashi looked at naruto sternly "naruto-san you should know by now that no one approves of you being the demons container near their daughters" naruto looked down "but…considering that you are not the Kyuubi and my daughter is very fond of you and you are the best man we have that can lighten moods up I have a request for you I want you protect hinata on your missions seeing hinatas past with that jutsu I see that I was a pathetic father but now that I know that she is alive I want her to be happy that is where you come from on missions you will protect hinata she has been through much so much that having her hurt is out of the question!" he slammed his hand on the table as he said so "Mr. hyuga hinata is capable enough to take care of herself she is not a non-capable ninja that will get arrogant or smug or charge recklessly into a battle she can take care of herself!" hiashi looked at naruto more sternly "if you say so but nevertheless you will need to be by her side she trusts you more than any of us except itachi and Hitomi maybe! Don't betray her trust or you don't want to know what will happen I don't plan on seeing her miserable all her life because of one or two insolent people" naruto pointed his thumb at his chest "I promise and I, naruto uzumaki never go back on my words believe it!" naruto got up and ran out yelling "thanks for the food! I appreciate it!" he waved "he sure is a strange one ain't he?" neji nodded "he sure is!"

**THE** **NEXT** **MORNING**

It was a bright and early and there were no clouds sakura and the others were waiting patiently, well mostly naruto was going crazy "where is she!" naruto shouted as he looked at sakura who shrugged "I am starting to get worried" naruto felt someone raffle his hair he turned to see hinata an inch away from his ear smiling "so naru-kun was worried about me?" hinata said sweetly in a hush tone naruto and hinata blushed 'what is this feeling my heart is pounding so fast and I'm blushing what is happening to me' hinata and naruto thought together hinata back away "sorry about that I don't know what got over me!" hinata scratched her forehead nervously naruto saw she wore a black gown with a opened black hooded jacket with her ninja pouch hidden she wore fingerless gloves she had two bags one on her back and the other in her hand (just imagine it!) "Hinata why are you wearing that?" sakura pointed at her outfit "oh this! It's a secret" hinata smiled "so what is that?" yamato asked curiously hinata lifted the brown bag "this yamato-sensei? Well this is going to help get sasuke uchiha-san back itachi-nii-sama told me about it, so to make him happy I did not open to see what it is!" "Why do you want to make a traitor happy?" hinatas eyes turned dark and dangerous "because _sai_ itachi uchiha is not a traitor he is a noble man he did a noble thing that night but you people don't know you think you know everything but even the hokage herself didn't know the truth but rest assured he is no traitor he is a noble man not seen just here and there! And if call either of the uchiha brothers a traitors you may not live and if you ask why I defend sasuke-san? It's because it's not his fault that his family is no more but I will with the help of sakura and naruto make him see killing him will not bring back his family but his family was always here naruto is like a brother to him, sakura is his lover and the rest of konoha are also his family!" "What about you?" "Me? I have no right to be a part of his family as you see I have not don't done anything of that sort to help him I haven't even talked to him but for him to forgive me for what I did not do I'm going to clear his name and see to it make him and itachi-nii-sama happy even if that means give up my own life in the process!" she snapped her fingers "kunyabie-Chan could you come out please!" "Haiiiii!" in a puff of smoke a wolf with six tails with lavender colored fur came out hinata walked to naruto she put a hand on his chest that ran to his stomach naruto started blushing as did hinata as she chanted "oh lord bless us with your power of forgiveness and that made us all give us the power to see right from wrong help this human be able to control his power!" hinatas hand glowed blue and she removed her hand "now you can summon Kyuubi-san without using chakra or hand signs try and summon him by snapping your fingers and picture Kyuubi" naruto did as he was told and in a puff of smoke Kyuubi appeared "yo! Kit!" "Kyuubi-san could you do me a favor?" Kyuubi grinned "sure! What is it?" "I need you and kunyabie-Chan to keep watch and make sure that you and kunyabie keep everyone else safe!" kunyabie stepped closer "what do you mean by 'everyone else'?" "By 'everyone else' I mean I will be helping but at night I will not be with you nor will anyone be with me!" "Hina-chan what are you going to do?" "Train!" "You're not keeping a secret from me are you?" hinata walked forward ahead of the other "you know you can always tell me about it I mean I am your best friend and we are practically one!" hinata looks at kunyabie and signs with a frown "kunyabie we are not one person we feel different emotions our minds are different we are different soul we simply share the same body and I won't have anyone see me train or have gotten hurt because of me, not again…" she whispered the last part hoping no one heard her as she looking are at the road but naruto did hear her and exchanged worried glances with sakura hinata put on a cheerful smile (something like naruto's but it made her look beautiful) "gomenasia I started babbling and gomen kunyabie-Chan come on everyone we have to get going before night comes" sai and naruto could see the fake smile but did not say anything and changed the subject "so let's get going!" they started walking and later night fell upon them and they set up camp all except hinata they all looked at her she still had yet to even take her bags off her shoulder she took the old brown bag off her shoulder and handed to sakura and turned around "naruto-kun don't try to open it or you will be shock so don't try I'll be train you all stay here and stay safe!" she growled the last part and with that she left when she left sakura turned to naruto and yamato "what do think she is up to?" "Sakura-san she said she was training so she is" "but yamato-san you don't know hina-chan well she never growls she only does that when she is stressed, nervous or angry but she likes everyone here so she not nervous or angry" "except sai!" they all chorused and sai had a sweat drop his forehead "you wanna see what she is doing?" naruto said with a sly smirk "sure!" Kyuubi, sakura, kunyabie sly smirked they creped in their ninja stealth manner into the bushed and trees they followed hinata as she made her way to a waterfall hinata signed as she about make it to the waterfall she turned and stood in front of the bush hands on her hip and she started tapping her left foot "you guys come out now!" hinata barked pointing at the ground in front of her naruto was the first one out he was grinning while scratching the back of his while laughing nervously as well as sakura and Kyuubi and kunyabie were just nervously hinata was furious "what did I tell you about coming here it's dangerous!" hinata stomped her feet a little but it still made the ground to split "but hina-chan we're your friends we want to know why you are you are being so secretive!" hinata inhaled and exhaled and calmed down " you guys will be the death of me!" as she rubbed her forehead and signed "since your all already here I'll tell you I wasn't trying to shut you guys out but keep you safe from myself because there are other things about me that…even kunyabie-Chan doesn't know, let me show you" she walks on to the water and twirls and does steppes like a dance which make her sparkled and then she stops bluntly as she strikes a katana on the now freezed water and then two corpses appeared and hinata did some hand signs and pressed her hand on both bodies chests and says "awaken! Ying and yang!" then light surrounded the two corpses when the light dimmed away it showed two beautiful woman one with long silver silky hair with light violet eyes, a cream colored gown, bare feet, white cat ears and a white thin tail with a black ring on it and strawberry pink lips and the other had jet black silky hair, dark violet eyes, wearing a jet black gown with black cat ears and a long thin back tail with a white ring on it as hinata removed her hands from their chests "hello ying-Chan and yang-Chan it's been long!" hinata smiled, as ying smiled as well as yang smirked "yeah! Like what 12 years since we last talked!" ying looked at her and said "we missed talking to you" "me too!" she hugged them

**NEXT MORNING **

They were walking it was beautiful day the sky was blue and the sun was shining they were walking on very green grass sakura and hinata were talking about shopping when hinata stopped everyone was confused "sai…" she started and quickly bowed "I want to apologize!" hinata said quickly **  
><strong>


End file.
